Our Melody
by FluffyEssence
Summary: Somehow, at Vocaloid academy a group of friends are formed and together they face their ups and downs. The moment they all sing together, it's a harmony spread across the world.
1. Our bond- Len and rin

Chapter one

**Our bond.**

* * *

"Len..."

"Yes Rin?"

"Nothing"

"Rin."

"Yes Len"

"No"

"What"

"Nothing"

"You can tell me anything you like"

"I know but you didn't"

"I'm sorry"

"Tell me" Len commanded softly turning to his sister and gently squeezing her hand.

"Why does mum hate us?"

"She isn't herself. She's changed Rin. she's changed into a monster that can never be insane again and now she's lost her mind and doesn't know what to think, so she hurts us because we're the only ones closer to her."

"Oh" Rin looked at her brother. "Len I'm scared."

"Don't worry Rin, there's nothing to be afraid of when we've got each other."

"I love you Len, for being the worlds best older twin ever."

"I know Rin, and I love you too, for being the worlds best younger twin ever."

Len sweetly kissed Rin's forehead while he cuddled her, keeping her safe in his arms.

"Lenny,"

"Yes? Rinny"

"I'm tired."

"But we can't go back home anymore Rinny, I thought we agreed that when we left." stated Len.

"I-I know," Rin said quietly, Len knew his sister was sad and scared, heck he was too and they had twin tuition so they always knew what each other were thinking.

"Sleep" He gently commanded.

With no reply, Rin pulled her brother into a tighter hug and fell soundly asleep while her brother watched over her.


	2. Alone- Meiko

Chapter 2

**Alone**

* * *

"THIEF!" Screamed a man as he chased a girl. The girl once one a track race for 500 metres (A.N:Kay i suck at maths i don't even know how much that is, but it must be a lot right?) Did they really think a bartender was going to out-run her?

The girl found a turn and sped up, she kept running and making random turns and so on. Until she was in a big city and realized no one was going to follow her out here. She checked her watch to see she had been running for nearly 3 hours and was as thirsty as hell. She looked at the bottle in her hands. When she took it, she didn't now what she was taking, just that it was liquid, it wasn't poison and she was taking it.

That's how she ended up here. She looked at the bottle closely and read it. Her eyes widened, she couldn't drink this! She was WAY too young. She would get into so much trouble-... But from who? Her conscious? No one could tell her what to do anymore. For Meiko Sakine was a free girl, at the age of 12 and she was just about to drink a bottle of Sake, when she realised that the city she was in was crowded. Too crowded for her own liking. She walked on and found an abandoned house just near the edge of the city and a very beautiful forest. She knocked, and when no one answered she walked in, it was gloomy, and ancient. It seemed like no one had lived here since the 1st century.

Well if she was going to live here, then she might as well clean it up... a LOT. But first she had other things on her mind, like this bottle of sake. She uncorked the lid, and took a sip. As she swallowed it, it burned her throat. But there was something that just made her want more, she had a bit more, and more and more until it was her favourite drink in the world. She felt light-headed, as she swayed from one side to the other, maybe this was the reason 12 year olds shouldn't drink...? But as Meiko thought this, she passed out on the floor. When she awoke, she was on a bed, and it was clean. So was the room, the walls where white and she could smell they had been freshly painted. She got out of bed to see her clothes had been changed too, into clean warm pyjamas.

She saw a couple of fluffy white house ugs and slipped them onto her feet. She could tell everything was freshly cleaned. Even the room was decorated and Meiko liked it.

She went downstairs, and found the before-"gloomy" house to be a bright beautiful home. Everything had been dusted, cleaned, washed, wiped and even mopped. Meiko wondered who had done this, because it certainly wasn't her. What if a nice old person broke in saw her passed out and carried her too bed then cleaned the house? it was a possibility.

"YAY YOU'RE AWAKE!" A tiny person with wings declared. "I'm Mekai! And I'm a faerie!"

"Woah" said Meiko as she stared at the Faerie. "I think that sake was a bad idea, it's driven me crazy..." Meiko muttered to herself.

"You're not crazy! I'm real! Look! Pinch!" The faerie said with a click of her fingers and Meiko felt a pinch on her arm.

"Ouch! what'dya do that for?" Meiko looked pissed off.

"To show you your not dreaming," The faerie replied.

"Oh" Meiko replied.

"Well anyway, we'll continue our introductions over breakfast. Come on". Meiko followed the faerie.

As she entered the kitchen Meiko gasped, it was so big! and clean too.

"Who cleaned the place up?" Meiko as Mekai.

"Me." She said simply.

"haha, no seriously who cleaned it I wanna thank them." Meiko asked again.

"Im telling you... It... was ... ME!" Mekai said, crossing her arms.

"Oh...well, thank I guess...?" Meiko scratched the back of her head.

"Your welcome. Now what would you like? eggs? Cereal? Milk? Toast? Oatmeal..." The list went on.

"Uh just cereal is fine thanks" Meiko gave Mekai a slight smile.

"Sure, and I'll make you a smoothie too?"

"Sure... Orange please" This time, Meiko's smile widened.

* * *

After breakfast, Meiko went over everything Mekai told her. So basically: She lived in a place called "The Hollow" But she wouldn't tell Meiko exactly where it was, that she was a shape shifter, which meant she could take on any form she liked, and that also explained how she had cleaned the whole house in that tiny body, that Faeries became "buddies" with the human they are called upon, so that means Mekai will forever stay with Meiko until she dies, or unless Meiko just ends the contract or whatever.

Anyway, as Meiko went upstairs, she entered the bathroom, again it was another spacious room. She took a quick shower, brushed her hair and teeth, then entered her room and changed into a really cute outfit ( cgi/set?id=121161285 ).

As Meiko walked down the stairs she saw Mekai waiting for her.

"So if we're gonna live here, then how are we going to earn any money, I'm way too young to have job." Meiko stated.

"Hmm we'll think of something" Said Mekai shape shifting into a man around his 30's, "I'll be a guy so in case anyone tries anything I'll be able to protect you."

As Meiko stepped out of the house, she noticed here too was cleaned and re-done, there was a white fence around the house, a garden, and the house had been re-painted. "Nice job on the house," Meiko complimented.

"Thanks," Mekai said in a manly voice. "From now on call me... Uncle, uhh Jack, Uncle Jack. And you're mother and father are on a business trip in France so you're living with your uncle and aunt, and grandmother, so sometimes i'll go out as any of them." Mekai..- Uncle Jack said.

"Sure," Meiko nodded. "Now lets think of ways to earn money,".

"uhh selling art?"

"I couldn't draw to save my life"

"Selling food?"

"I can't cook either"

"Advertising shops"

"if you mean dressing up as a giant sausage or taco or whatever then ..NO"

"Hmm well then what can we do?" asked Uncle Jack.

"We can..I got it!" shouted Meiko.

"Really?! what is it?"

"You'll see..." Said Meiko.

Meiko led Uncle Jack to a park nearby.

"Sit on the bench and just watch" Said Meiko.

"Kay" Said Uncle Jack.

Meiko remembered doing this when she was younger, mama would always play the piano tunes to the songs Meiko was singing.

"_MEIKO kimi no heya no"_ she sang.

Uncle Jack looked at her in admiration.  
_"mado no akari shizuka ni ochite _  
_kawaii mabuta sotto _  
_hitomi tozashi yume no naka e _

_fuyu no sei mo hitori _  
_samishi sou ni tada zundeiru _  
_shizuka ni hora sasayaku _

_yagate tsuki no akari ga terasu _  
_sono sugata MEIKO MEIKO _  
_hikaru hoshizora no mukou e to _  
_niji no hashi de wataru _

_MEIKO kimi no koe ga ima mo kikoe _  
_sonna kigashite _  
_mimi o korasu _  
_toiki sotto boku no hoho o naderu _

_kuroi yami no tobari _  
_toki o isogi kiesatte yuku _  
_tooku e to nani o motome _

_yoake yakusoku no hi ga akaku hikaridasu _  
_MEIKO MEIKO _  
_mada minu mirai koe kimi no koto _  
_mamotte yuku chikai _

_towa ni boku no subete de ai suru _  
_sono omoi MEIKO MEIKO _  
_uchuu no hate made todoku kara _  
_boku no MEIKO aishiteru" _

People swarmed around her as they threw money to her, Meiko collected it all and placed the money in her bag. She then thanked the people and walked to the hops with Uncle Jack.

"50,55,60,63. We made $63.00 and someone even threw in a chicken sandwich and a drink," As they walked along the pavement Meiko saw a hobo sitting down, he looked really sad and just as Meiko was going to leave him she heard his tummy rumble, she gave him the sandwich and drink.

The man looked up, he looked like he wanted to cry, "T-thank you very much!" He stood up and bowed to her.

"I-it's alright! really," Meiko smiled to him. The man smiled back and sat down to eat his sandwich.

"Kay let's go to the mall to buy food and clothes now, I didn't get to pick a lot of stuff for you sorry."

Meiko and Uncle Jack walked to a mall nearby, it was quite small but crowded.

"Hmm, it's going to take too long, will you be alright to sit here and wait for me?" Asked Uncle Jack.

"Yeah, but can I just take like $30.00 and go buy an outfit or something?" Meiko replied.

"Hmm.." Uncle Jack glanced around the mall, it was mostly families, and children Meiko's age. "Fine but stay safe."

Meiko took the money and looked around some shops, she didn't like any of the clothes so she went to some of the shops across the street. There weren't many people there, and the ones that were there looked like they were thugs. She entered a shop and looked at the clothes, she didn't find anything she liked here at all. She left the shop and started walking back to the mall, Uncle Jack should have finished by now.

But as she did, three thug-like men ganged up on her and she winced as one of them grabbed her arms. They were huge guys, and one of them was missing an eyeball... eww.

"well, well, well... what do we have here? A little girly, wandering around on her own now?" Said the one on the right.

"Shut up you idiots, you don't know me! leave me alone so I can get to my uncle!" Shouted Meiko.

"The one in the middle lifted her up but he was holding her by her arms and it hurt.

"so we got one with attitude huh? look here girly, I don't like attitude so if you don't wanna get hurt you betta' come with me." the man on the left took out a knife and so did the one talking.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! AAAAHHH!" Meiko screamed, she was getting really scared, she started fidgeting and kicking and punching, the man lowered her a bit and Meiko kicked him in the balls.

"ARGH! YOU BITCH!" The guy screamed. He pinned her down to the ground while the other two guys bent down beside her.

"Hmm she has pretty hair, don'tcha think Dale?"

"She sure does Boss," The guy replied, catching on to what the boss was thinking.

"well I want some."

With that, Meiko froze and started screaming louder and punching the ground and kicking her feet.

The world was a cruel place, Meiko thought.

The man cut her hair crookedly so now on side was around her waist and the rest was up to her shoulders. Her long beautiful, ombre hair! Gone!

"MEKAI! UNCLE JACK! HELP ME!"

"HEY!" A man shouted, to the thugs. They turned around and before Meiko passed out she saw the outline of Uncle Jack.

* * *

Meiko woke up in a hospital bed.

"You're awake." Said Uncle Jack gently. "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I just wanna go home," said Meiko.

"I'm sorry, but before you can were going to have to question you first about these thugs."

Meiko turned around and found 2 police men. She hadn't noticed them.

However, one of them seemed oddly familiar.

"Uh, yeah that's fine." Said Meiko.

"can you please tell us what you know?"

"One's name was Dale, There was a boss and a huge guy. Really strong, the huge guy that was holding me was bald, had a scar on his lip to his chin and a missing eyeball. The boss, was around Uncle Jacks height, but taller, h was lanky, had blonde short hair, and green or blue eyes, and the one, Dale, was short bald and fat, he has some teeth missing and he has brown eyes. That's all I can remember." said Meiko.

"Okay thank you," The Police man smiled at her, the familiar one. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

As they left, and shut the door behind them. Meiko got out of the hospital bed.

"Let's go home, I can't wait to turn back into myself."

Meiko looked at Uncle Jack weirdly until she remembered it was Mekai in her shape-shifting form.

"well, while you've got that strength then give me a piggy back ride please my leg hurt." said Meiko

"Oh fine. Jump on." said Mekai.

And with that they sped off to their home.

* * *

**Heyy! how was it? Please tell me in the reviews below! and if you've got any suggestions then please tell me, so who should I right about next and who should I pair up with who? and should I give some of the VOCALOIDS good past's or should all of them be like sad or some sadder? You decide! so please like, fav, follow and review ^^**

**-Yuki**


End file.
